


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What once was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Back What Once Was Mine

The air was thick and much too hot. It felt as if the oxygen had been sucked from the once cold room. Now, it was too warm, too heavy, too hard to handle.

Aurora was certain she was in the nightmare she had been trapped in for twenty eight years. The heat was overwhelming, and the pain in her heart crippled her.

But no. This was another curse entirely.

"You'll get out, Rora…everything will be fine. He'll let you go…you…you can be happy." The figure sprawled across her knees was unbearably warm. He was burning up.

But she could do nothing to extinguish his flames. She never had been able to before. Now was no different.

"Shh…don't speak." She whispered, her knees aching from her crouched position. "Save your strength." She clutched him closer, her fingers raking through his dark hair.

"You should have never come after me." He whispered.

Hadn't she once said that before? Her bluebell eyes closed on the wave of hot tears that filled them. That situation had ended in the same way. Death.

Death was cruel. Aurora had fearlessly danced with death for most of her life. She had to in order to save her people, save her love.

A lot of good that did.

Phillip was gone. Her kingdom was a wasteland. Her princess friends were gone as well, living their lives happily and probably not even thinking twice about her.

She had lost it all.

And now…

Now she was losing her pirate as well.

Lilac fabrics were stained red. The blood oozed from the wound in his stomach. The Dark One had promised his death would be slow and painful, and she would have to watch him slip away beneath her fingertips.

Tears fell from her eyes and dripped onto his face. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, Killian." She whispered.

"Princess, the waterworks…please." He blinked slowly up at her, doing his best not to grimace in pain.

She sniffled, lifting one hand to brush away her tears. But no matter what she did, they just kept falling. "You should have never left me." Her lips quivered. "And oh, what an idiot was I. I should have never let you leave."

"You…you wouldn't have been able to…stop me. I would've tied you to the bed…" She looked down at him, catching the smirk that crossed his lips. Her fingers brushed along his cheek, the coarse stubble tickling her fingertips.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered. "I love you. You cannot leave me, do you hear me? I will not allow it." She cradled him closer, the warmth of his blood soaking through her dress and making her bones chill.

"Yes, your highness." He gave her a weak smirk.

"I mean it, pirate." She whimpered, her commanding voice nothing but a shaking whisper.

Killian chuckled, the sound heavy and deep. But it turned into a ragged cough, his breathing becoming harsh and weary. "Rora…" He rasped. Blue eyes stared past her, at something or someone she could not see. Maybe he could see her. Maybe he could see Milah. Maybe he could finally be happy, finally be at peace.

This only made Aurora cry harder. Oh, if only her tears could have healed him!

He made her selfish. He made her want to keep him there and never let him leave her. She did not want him to leave her. He wasn't allowed. She was a princess, his pirate queen, he was supposed to obey her. She couldn't be alone. She didn't want anyone else but him.

She pressed her lips into his hair and down his face until she kissed his lips weakly. True Love's Kiss had woken her, saved her from a nightmare.

But even true love could not stop death. It could only delay it for a little while.


End file.
